<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edelweiss {podfic} by fiqueligia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306811">Edelweiss {podfic}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia'>fiqueligia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akoe Maloe Boend, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shika/Ino - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak perlu semua orang tahu kalau cinta mereka abadi. Cukup sekuntum Edelweiss yang tahu bahwa cinta mereka takkan pernah mati. Written for SIVE 2016 - Say it with Flowers! Keyword(s): Aqua</p><p>[ Non Fanfiksi ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bandage ReserCHOIR Chronicle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edelweiss {podfic}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synstropezia/gifts">Synstropezia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/gifts">kejupanggang</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Disklaimer:</p><p>&gt;&gt; Fanfik Edelweiss ditulis oleh author dengan nama pena cheese-ssu/kejupanggang untuk Shika Ino Valentine Event (SIVE) 2016.<br/>
&gt;&gt; Untuk versi tulisnya silakan klik <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11784445">di sini</a><br/>
&gt;&gt; Untuk versi podfic-nya silakan klik <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Re0tkHWc5VFhv0c8OjkshZ9LrFbZ-OIP/view">di sini</a></p><p>&gt;&gt; Durasi: 07:22</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hshshshs ini antara takut krn hasilnya ga maksimal, malu krn gagap di bbrp bagian, senang krn punya arsip karya non tulis yg baru, dan yg pasti a-aku merasa terhormat diizinin baca + utak-atik fanfik kejuu sama vey ;;______;;</p><p>Abal bangetttttttt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>